Can't you see you belong to me?
by Lucy CSLV
Summary: One shot about how Rachel and Santana discovered they were in love in Funny Girl's rehearsal. Rating M just to be safe!


**You belong to me**

_Ps: I own nothing!_

Since Santana had an affair with Quinn Fabray, Rachel was dying inside. When Santana come living in Rachel's apartment, the second thought that she will had a chance with the brunet. She knew she is lesbian. She wishes so many times hug Santana as tight as she can and tell her that she was in love. She was falling apart. Santana will never in her life imagine that Rachel had a crush on her. Time passed, Rachel was rehearsing to Funny Girl, Kurt was in NYADA and Santana, well, she was just being Santana, waiting tables and making out with some girls that cross her way.

Someday Rachel was rehearsing and Rupert told her that they need a sub to play Fanny Brice. Rachel agreed and then, they start looking for "the sub".

I can't believe that. Will never find someone who actually sings in this town. Rachel said.

Don't worry, my star. We'll find someone. I'll call the last one. Santana Lopes?

Rachel could not believe that. Her friend and secret lover betrayed her. Broadway was her dream. Santana never demonstrate interest in sing professionally. She entered singing "Don't rain on my parade", for Barbra Streisand. Barbra was Rachel's biggest idol. She could not believe. In the other day she invites Santana to be part of a photo session of Funny Girl. She sang "Brave", to her.

**Rachel's POV**

"Say, what you want to say. And let the words fall out. Honestly, I want to see you be brave". It was true. She wishes Santana feel the same for her. She wishes Santana be with her, as her girlfriend. She sang that song the most for herself, for herself be brave and tell the brunet that she wants her.

But now, Rachel was to upset for want the other girl. Broadway was her dream. Anyone else's. Even her lover. No one will steal it for her.

Rachel, why don't you tell me about you friend? You studied together and you never tell me about this amazing talent. Rachel?

Rupert call. The short girl did not listen.

Rachel? Answer me!

I'm so sorry, Rupert. I was daydreaming.

In the same day, when Rachel walks to her apartment, she cries. She cries because she'll never can imagine that. She was decided to tell Santana about her feelings, and when she did that, she will live. Just moving out. And then she did. She called her best friend to talk in her bedroom, took guts, and finally told her feeling to the brunet. She cries out loud. Both of her cries. Rachel moves out the apartment.

The other day they met in the theatre, on backstage. Santana try to talk with Rachel, but she didn't give attention to her. They fight and Rupert beg to both of her fake that she was best friends to press. He needs to bumper the theater.

Both girls talk and agreed to fake that and try to be friends again. Time will help. They even take some pictures together and posted on Twitter. But Santana was decided to confess to Rachel her feelings too. Since high school she dreams with the shorter girl.

Every step you take I'll be watching you, Rachel told to Santana. Don't screw up everything.

Can't you see you belong to me? Santana asks, teary eyed. Since you've gone I've been lost, without a trace. I dream at night I only can see your face. I look around but it's you I can't replace. I feel so cold and I long for your embrace. She finally collapsed. Before she was faking she was strong, but in this time, she could not resist and caved.

Rachel disbelieves that. It was like she doesn't know that person. Santana was not like that, she was hard, and never shows what she felt. Never. And now she was fully open, waiting for anything. She wanna kiss the taller girl, but she didn't want to look that desperate, so she hug her and tell her that everything will be okay. She also told her that she will go back to home tonight. Rachel kisses Santana's cheek and go back to her rehearsal.

In the night Rachel's back to the apartment and find Kurt alone, so she thought that was the perfect opportunity to asks her friend about her feelings. Kurt told her that she need to talk too Santana franticly, because he notices that the taller girl was falling for Rachel since she move in with both of them. He decided he would hang out with Star Child and know him better, so the apartment will be free for girls.

When Santana come home, Kurt was living. She thought that was weird be alone with Rachel, so she decided take a shower and sleep for the time past faster. When she let the shower, Rachel was waiting for her in living room.

Can we talk, please?

Santana found odd, but ok. She set down in the couch next to Rachel's, and wait for the smaller girl asks for her leave the apartment. So Rachel starts. She explains to her "friend" that she was in love with her, but this never happened with her before. She don't know that she able to like a girl. She doesn't know how to proceed.

Santana didn't know if she understood well, but if she caught that, Rachel also wants her.

Rachel, wait. Are you saying that you want being with me? Like…to kiss me? Like valentines?

Rachel was so ashamed to admit that, but she answer with a "Yes, is what I'm saying".

So Santana moves to next the other girl and set down in the same couch that Rachel was. She hug her and told that she don't need to worry about that. They don't wanna do anything that she don't want to do. She thought it bests to take the initiative because if Rachel wants to date her, she will need to do some things that couples do. So she hugs her tight and kisses her cheek. She saw Rachel flush. She looks into smaller girls eyes and saw a signal to continue.

Are you sure?

Rachel agreed. Santana puts her arms around Rachel's neck and leaned their noses. Rachel closes her eyes and felt her heart explode. Before she can talk anything, Santana pulled her lip on hers. She almost died in this moment. She was actually kissing Rachel Berry. She waits for the other girl do anything else because she doesn't want to force something. She felt Rachel's body getting close to her and just them she deepened the kiss. Rachel tastes awesome. She wait so long to do that.

San, I wish we can go to my bed. I'll feel more comfortable. Kurt could come in and…

Alright. Let's go. She answers the girl taking her hand and leading her to the room. She close the door and lay down in the bead with the smaller girl.

Rach, you need to understand that we'll not do anything tonight. First you have to know how things works and…

Rachel take her bottom lip and after kiss her passionately, she lay down into Santana's neck, just feeling her smell. Her arms are around San's chest. She fell the brunet relaxing in her arms and it was magical. Suddenly flushing Rach asks to San's about how things happened with ladies. Well, this was embarrassing, but she really doesn't know. She was just had sex with Finn, and it was not so good.

Santana's decided that she have to explain this. If they gonna do something, her partner deserve to know about this things. She starts to explain that with lesbians things works just with fingers and mouths.

So, you already had oral sex, don't you?

Actually, no. I always thought it was a little stranger and Finn was so fast that I never get the chance to do this.

Aahn…look…I don't know how to do this…I'm just wondering if you want to try…but is too early, we need to know each other better and….I just don't know…I want that you see how beautiful is when to people was in love.

Well…I want to learn about this. Can you, please, teach me?

I so want! But if you feeling uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop immediately. I want to do my best for you.

Santana climbed on top of the girl and start to kiss her and run her hand all over Rachel's body. First she was afraid of doing something that the smaller will not agree, but she hear her partner moan, and this turn her on so bad that she star to kiss every part of Rachel's body. She took her shirt and kiss her breasts and belly, than she unbuttoned her jeans and began pulling out slowly, always waiting for Rach's permission. The little girl moans again, louder this time. She want her so bad.

Rach, I'll go take off your panties, okay?

Gooosh, okay. I'm a little bit afraid of that, but I want to do this with you and…And if you don't enjoy my taste? And if….

Hey, babe, hey. Stop. I will love your taste. I love each piece of you, okay? Don't be afraid. Do you wanna stop? We can try this later…

No, I want to do this with you. I…I think I'm in love with you…so sorry for having told that horrible thing earlier…

Rach, listen to me. I was wrong to. I should never did the test without telling you first. I'm so sorry, okay? I want that you enjoy every minute with me, and if we need to clear all things, I'll be grateful to talk with you until you feel good to do this with me.

I'm okay. I'm just sorry. Why don't you keep teaching me how thing works with lady parts? Rachel told with a sexy look.

Santana take the message and start to kiss the brunet again. Harder this time. Every time Rachel moan, Santana turn on bad. She need to kiss Rachel's parts. She want this. So she first move her hand down Rach's and felt how wet she was. Santana was freaking out! She put one finger inside her girl, and hears her begging for more. She start to move the finger and them she put another one. Rachel was squirming and she was so close. Santana whispered in her lover ears to her calm down. The best is yet to come. So San stop to move her finger and kiss Rachel's breasts. She pay a special attention in each one. The girl lowering kisses until she found Rach's parts. She slid up her tongue across the area. Rachel was dying and begging for more. The girl was so wet! San's put two fingers inside her girlfriend and held Rachel's clit with her tooth's, sucking and pressing it. Rachel was so close. She can feel the contractions around her fingers. So Rachel break apart and Santana suck all girl's cum. It taste so good. Se want more but she also want to see Rachel's face. The little girl was jaded, whit a big smile in her face. Santana was so happy to. She made her girl go to sky and she knew she was her first. It was amazing.

Are you okay, babe?

Too much! Rach made fun.

What do you think about it?

I don't know. Was sooo good! I think I'll need to try again to have an opinion, she made fun again. So the smaller girl climb to Santana's body and kiss her tenderly.

My turn…she said, with a big sexy smile.

Santana was in the heaven.

**Authors note: Pleasee, review! This is my first fic, so help me :D And i'm sorry for the spelling errors! **


End file.
